leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ornn/rozwój
Rozwój Wykuwanie nowego inicjatora right|300px Jedną z większych zalet aktualizacji klas było to, że pomogły nam lepiej zdefiniować i zrozumieć ustalone przez nas klasy. Na przykład dzięki temu, czego nauczyliśmy się podczas aktualizacji klasy zabójców, wiedzieliśmy, co może działać, a co nie w formie zabójcy . Na przykład nieco wydłużyliśmy jego przygotowanie do ataku eksplozywnego, ale także daliśmy mu więcej narzędzi ułatwiających inicjowanie walki i opuszczanie jej, gdy gra według schematu skrytobójcy. To samo można powiedzieć o aktualizacji obrońców; dopracowując elementy, które według nas działały w klasie inicjatorów, dostrzegliśmy świetną okazję, by skonstruować od podstaw .Plany dotyczące bohaterów: lipiec 2017 Jedną z kluczowych cech inicjatorów jest to, że mogą decydować, kiedy i gdzie chcą zacząć walkę. Pamiętając o tym założeniu, postanowiliśmy stworzyć nowego rozgrywającego inicjatora, który w trudnych sytuacjach ostro naciera i zmusza wrogą drużynę do walki na jego warunkach. Chcieliśmy także stworzyć bardzo niezależnego bohatera; spodziewajcie się nowej, unikalnej umiejętności pasywnej, która podkreśli więcej niż tylko jego charakter. Wypatrujcie najnowszego inicjatora, który rozgrzeje jeden z . A teraz przyjrzyjmy się aktualizacjom, które przygotowujemy.' Droga do Paleniska center|400px Ujawnienie center|600px Bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny półbóg ceni swoją prywatność. Jego samotnią jest wnętrze starożytnego wulkanu, gdzie podsyca ogień pod kotłami z magmą, aby stworzyć z niej przedmioty niezrównanej jakości. W tych czeluściach Ornn potrafi jednak wyczuć kłopoty: boskie istoty znów mieszają się w sprawy śmiertelników. W nadchodzącej wojnie zarówno , jak i , potrzebować będzie dobrego kowala.Ujawnienie bohatera: Ornn, Ogień z Wnętrza Góry Umiejętności *''BIERNIE: '' **''Żywa Kuźnia — Ornn może wydać złoto, aby wykuć dla siebie przedmioty w dowolnym momencie, gdy nie walczy. Dla wygody sugerowane przedmioty wyświetlają się w specjalnym menu. Ornn może również samodzielnie otworzyć sklep, aby stworzyć przedmiot.'' **''Mistrz Rzemiosł — Ornn i członkowie jego drużyny mają dostęp do specjalnych ulepszeń wybranych przedmiotów ze sklepu. Każdy gracz może wybrać jedno z tych ulepszeń.'' *''Q: '' **''Ornn uderza w ziemię, tworząc rozpadlinę, która zadaje obrażenia fizyczne i spowalnia wrogów. Po krótkim opóźnieniu w docelowym miejscu pojawia się słup magmy, który przez chwilę funkcjonuje jako mała ściana.'' *''W: '' **''Ornn staje się niepowstrzymany, osłaniając się i buchając płomieniami. Zadają one obrażenia magiczne w wysokości części obecnego poziomu zdrowia przeciwnika. Wrogowie trafieni przez ostatni z płomieni stają się Krusi. Podstawowe ataki Ornna odrzucają Kruche cele.'' **''Kruchość'' ***''Krusi wrogowie trafieni przez unieruchamiający efekt otrzymują dodatkowe obrażenia w wysokości części swojego maksymalnego zdrowia. Oprócz tego efekty unieruchamiające na Kruchych wrogach trwają dłużej.'' *''E: '' **''Ornn szarżuje, zadając obrażenia mijanym wrogom. Gdy podczas szarży Ornn zderzy się z terenem, tworzy falę uderzeniową, która zadaje obrażenia i podrzuca przeciwników. Umiejętność ta niszczy elementy terenu stworzone przez gracza.'' *''R: '' **''W wybranym miejscu Ornn przyzywa potężnego żywiołaka ognia. Zbliża się on w jego kierunku z rosnącą prędkością. Wrogowie, których po drodze trafi, otrzymują obrażenia magiczne i stają się Krusi.'' **''Ornn może ponownie użyć tej umiejętności, aby zaszarżować. Jeśli podczas szarży trafi w żywiołaka, zmieni jego kierunek. Żywiołak ze zmienionym kierunkiem podrzuci trafionych wrogów, zadając im takie same obrażania jak wcześniej i nakładając efekt Kruchości.'' Gra jako Ornn center|500px Ornn lubi działać na własną rękę. Woli nie wdawać się w spory z kupcami z Rift, tworzy więc swoje własne przedmioty. Gdy nie może wbić wrogów w ziemię za pomocą Żarliwej Szarży, sprawia, że ziemia wychodzi im na spotkanie dzięki Wulkanicznej Wyrwie. Na polu bitwy Ornn jest przywódcą. Dyktuje warunki walki za pomocą Zewu Boga Kuźni, szarżuje z wrzaskiem i roznosi przeciwników na strzępy swoją ogromną siłą. }} Porady *''Ornn posiada niezrównane umiejętności walki w alei dzięki umiejętności wykuwania nowych przedmiotów bez konieczności powrotu do bazy. Jeśli dokładnie poznasz opcje tworzenia przedmiotów z wczesnej fazy gry, będziesz w stanie szybko stworzyć odpowiedni przedmiot, aby sprostać przeciwnikom w alei.'' *''Jako że każdy z sojuszników Ornna jest w stanie wykorzystać jedno z jego unikalnych ulepszeń, jego drużyna posiada odpowiednio wyższy limit złota niż przeciwnik. Ktoś chyba powinien powiadomić , że w mieście pojawił się nowy bóg późnej fazy gry.'' *''Inni bohaterowie z umiejętnością tworzenia terenu ( , ) świetnie współgrają z Ornnem, jako że jego Żarliwa Szarża umożliwia mu wykorzystywanie stworzonych struktur do podrzucania wrogów. Co więcej, sojusznicy tacy jak czy mogą przyszpilić przeciwników do filaru stworzonego za pomocą Wulkanicznej Wyrwy.'' }} Spojrzenie na bohatera center|600px Ornn jest niczym poczciwy, gderliwy dziadek, którego masz ochotę przytulić, mimo że to może nie być najlepszy pomysł. Pod tą miękką, puchatą powłoką kryje się zrzędliwy hutnik, który nie ma ani czasu, ani cierpliwości na zbędne uprzejmości. Jest półbogiem, który dość już przeżył i jedyne, czego teraz pragnie, to spokojnie wykuwać sobie młoty i inne przedmioty w swojej samotni w wulkanie.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Ornn, Zrzędliwy Półbóg Aaa, no może jeszcze jeść wisienki i popijać trunki — dwie rzeczy, które lubi zdecydowanie bardziej niż twoje towarzystwo. Wulkan, wyznawcy i wieczne ukrycie Większość z tego, co wiadomo na temat Ornna, pochodzi ze starożytnych podań przekazywanych z pokolenia na pokolenie. Wiele z nich zostało zapomnianych, jednak historie, które przetrwały, opowiadają o półbogu, który narodził się gotów stawić czoła światu. Ornn nigdy nie chciał walczyć z ludźmi, ale to nie powstrzymywało go przed atakowaniem drzew, lodowców i innych elementów przyrody. Wydawało się, że nic nie oprze się potędze półboga, aż wreszcie uderzył w górę, a ta ani drgnęła. No i się zaczęło. Gotów podjąć wyzwanie, Ornn z całej siły uderzał głową w górę, dopóki ta się nie ugięła. Legenda głosi, że właśnie wtedy utworzone zostały wszystkie góry i doliny Freljordu. Gdy potem Ornn dziękował ziemi za to wspaniałe starcie, góra rozwarła się, ujawniając przed nim swoje magmowe serce. Ziemia uznała Ornna za godnego poznania jej sekretów i obdarzyła go mocą ognia. Ornn dostrzegł w płomieniach to samo, co widział w samym sobie — potężny katalizator wielkich zmian. center|500px Z nowo nabytą mocą ognia i własną wizją tworzenia (oraz niszczenia), Ornn wkrótce stał się najbardziej legendarnym kowalem w całej . Wraz z prestiżem Ornna rosła też liczba jego wyznawców. Najgorliwszą ich grupą byli '''Ognistokrwiści' — lud zajmujący się obróbką metalu, który zamieszkał u podnóża góry Ornna. Choć półbóg nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać, szanował Ognistokrwistych za cichą i solidną pracę, którą wykonywali, wytwarzając najlepszą możliwą broń i narzędzia.'' Niestety los, który spotkał Ognistokrwistych, nie był szczęśliwy. Gdy brat Ornna, , zażądał, żeby Ornn wykuł broń dla jego brutalnych wyznawców, ten odmówił. — Ornn miał dużo bardziej humanistyczne podejście do sposobu, w jaki bogowie powinni wchodzić w interakcje z ludźmi — mówi '''Matthew „FauxSchizzle” Dunn', autor opowiadania — i nie chciał podżegać ich do walki, tak jak robił to Volibear. Ale Volibear nie należał do półbogów, którzy przyjmowali odmowę.'' Dlatego rozpętało się piekło. Przez osiem dni błyskawice szalały na niebie, a niegdyś uśpione wulkany teraz pluły wokół lawą. Obaj bracia walczyli z zaciekłością podsyconą przez wiele lat rywalizacji. Gdy dym opadł, ze zgromadzonych u podnóża góry wyznawców Ornna nie zostało nic więcej niż tylko zwęglone ciała w tlącej się wiosce, zniszczonej podczas walki półbogów. Od tamtego czasu nikt nie widział Ornna. Niektórzy Freljordczycy sądzili, że zginął z łap Volibeara. Inni powtarzali, że wciąż mieszka w swoim wulkanie, podtrzymując ogień płynnej magmy w głębi ziemi lub tworząc superbroń. Tak naprawdę Ornn wybrał izolację w ukryciu, chcąc chronić życie śmiertelników. Widząc, jak boskie działanie wpływa na los ludzi, zrozumiał, że jego ingerencja może mieć dla nich śmiertelne skutki. — Życie większości bogów kręci się wokół ich wyznawców — mówi główny grafik '''Chris „Skeezis” Campbell' — podczas gdy ten gość mówi raczej: „Proszę, nie idźcie za mną”.'' Jednak pod nieprzystępną powłoką Ornn jest tak naprawdę wielkim misiem, któremu bardzo zależy na innych... Ale z bezpiecznej odległości. [[Plik:Ornn concept 05.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Ornn może wydawać się nieokrzesany, ale tak naprawdę nie jest zły — jego twarz musiała wyglądać posępnie, ale nie złowrogo.]] Lepszy mors czy baran? ''Czasami trudno rozpoznać bohatera, patrząc na jego wstępne grafiki koncepcyjne, bo większość z nich ulega mnóstwu zmian w procesie tworzenia. Jednak historia Ornna i jego artystyczna koncepcja od samego początku były bliskie efektowi końcowemu. Już po miesiącu czy dwóch wiedzieliśmy, że chcemy stworzyć wzorowanego na zwierzęciu silnego półboga, który pochodzi z Freljordu, robi niezłą rozpierduchę i jest powiązany z wulkanami. To dość szczegółowy opis, ale właśnie dlatego możecie rozpoznać Ornna nawet na wczesnej grafice koncepcyjnej. center|500px Elementem wzbudzającym chyba najwięcej kontrowersji w wyglądzie Ornna była kwestia, czy powinien mieć kły, czy rogi. Początkowo Ornn miał kły morsa, które pasowały całkiem nieźle — morsy sprawiają wrażenie silnych i agresywnych, nie wywołując złowieszczych skojarzeń. Ale Ornn z kłami morsa wyglądał raczej, jakby wyszedł z oceanu, a nie z wnętrza góry. Co prawda włochate mamuty żyły w pobliżu gór, ale ich przerośnięte, zakręcone kły przeszkadzałyby w swobodnym używaniu młota... A w końcu Ornn do wszystkiego podchodzi praktycznie. Baranie rogi zdecydowanie wydawały się więc najlepszym rozwiązaniem. W końcu barany żyją w górach, a Ornn mieszka wewnątrz góry. Barany lubią walić głowami w różne rzeczy, a kowale walą w różne rzeczy młotem. No i oczywiście jedna z umiejętności Ornna została w końcu zainspirowana grafiką koncepcyjną z baranem. Ornn szarżuje na swoich wrogów i wbija ich w ziemię. W dziwny sposób baranie rogi Ornna przekształciły się w młot, a ściana przekształciła się w kuźnię... i bohater, który oscylował pomiędzy tymi pomysłami, stał się podobny do plastycznego metalu. Potrzebuję w życiu jedynie siebie samego... I swojego młota. Ponieważ Ornn jest pierwszym kowalem w League, pojawiło się wiele pomysłów, jak podejść do jego stylu gry. W większości tytułów kowale są bohaterami niezależnymi, którzy istnieją tylko po to, żeby sprzedawać graczom swoje wyroby. Ornn nigdy nie był projektowany jako wsparcie, w żadnym znaczeniu tego słowa. — Nie chcieliśmy tworzyć bohatera, którego zdolności będą skupiać się na produkowaniu broni wzmacniających jego sojuszników — mówi '''Blake „Squad5” Smith', projektant gry. — Ornn został stworzony jako silny strażnik, który może sobie poradzić bez niczyjej pomocy.'' Po daniu Ornnowi umiejętności tworzenia broni czy też przedmiotów w dowolnym miejscu na mapie możliwe było wykorzystanie konceptu kowala, jednocześnie pozwalając mu wykazać się na górnej alei, gdzie może siedzieć sobie spokojnie niczym na wyspie, podczas gdy resztę mapy ogarnia szaleństwo. To pasowało do motywu, stanowiło coś nowego w League i było ciekawe pod kątem strategicznym: co się stanie, jeśli bohater będzie mógł kupować przedmioty bez wracania do bazy? Największą obawą dotyczącą Ornna było zbyt szybkie zdobywanie przewagi, gdyby Ornn był w stanie zmiażdżyć przeciwnika i wydawać całe zdobyte złoto bez konieczności opuszczania alei. Gdyby Ornn był zwadźcą, tak jak czy , jego umiejętność bierna w ogóle nie miałaby sensu. Zbyt łatwo mógłby zrównać swoich przeciwników z ziemią. — Nie mieliśmy z tym problemu w przypadku Ornna, bo jeśli zdobędzie zbytnią przewagę, prędzej stanie się nie do zabicia niż maszyną do zabijania przeciwników — mówi Squad5. — Potrafi zmusić przeciwnika do cofnięcia się w alei, ale właściwie to i tak powinno się dziać, kiedy jakiś bohater wysuwa się na prowadzenie. Ponieważ wszyscy nowi bohaterowie potrzebują więcej niż jednej umiejętności biernej, Ornn odblokowuje też niewielką kolekcję ulepszeń w statystykach przedmiotów dla swojej drużyny. Oznacza to, że wartość przedmiotów kupowanych za najwyższe ceny będzie zawsze wyższa niż tych samych przedmiotów kupowanych przez przeciwników, co może mieć niewielkie znaczenie na początku gry, ale staje się zdecydowanie bardziej istotnie w grach, które ciągną się przez długi czas. — Starałem się sprawić, żeby przedmioty te były tak odjechane, jak to tylko możliwe, bez konieczności poświęcania potencjału reszty jego umiejętności — mówi Squad5. Ważne jest też to, że Ornn nie daje po prostu biernie podwyższonych statystyk — on nie wierzy w nic danego za darmo, więc żeby zdobyć jego przedmioty, wciąż trzeba na nie zapracować. Najbardziej podstawowym i wzniosłym elementem potęgi Ornna jest jego związek z wulkanami, więc przez pewien czas superumiejętność Ornna polegała dosłownie na wzniesieniu wulkanu z ziemi. Ornn mógł przekazywać wulkanowi dodatkową energię, sprawiając, by pluł wokół lawą i kamieniami. Pomysł ten doprowadził również do innej superumiejętności, pozwalającej Ornnowi na przyzwanie stworzonego z lawy przeciwieństwa fali Nami. — Zupełnie szczerze, fala lawy była słaba, ale ten pomysł całkiem do mnie trafiał — mówi Squad5. — Ale potem zaczęliśmy pytać się siebie nawzajem: „Czego innego można użyć zamiast tego? Kowadła? Czegoś jeszcze innego?” Skeeziks podchwycił pomysł z lawą i stworzył wielkiego, rozgrzanego do czerwoności magmowego barana, którego Ornn mógłby przywoływać z odległości wykraczającej poza granice ekranu. Pierwszą reakcją wszystkich był dziki entuzjazm. Kiedy Squad5 dodał Ornnowi możliwość uderzenia w łeb barana, żeby odepchnąć go w przeciwnym kierunku, cała ekipa wiedziała, że to był strzał w dziesiątkę. — Tworzyliśmy superumiejętność dla półboga, więc musiała być megaepicka — opowiada Skeeziks. — Musiało to być coś, o czym historie Freljordu opowiadałyby przez tysiące lat. Gdyby Ornn tylko mógł, na pewno okazałby swoje uznanie w jedyny znany sobie sposób: Wykuwanie Ornna Ogień pod górą tlił się prawie cztery lata zanim trafił do produkcji. center|500px Niektórzy bohaterowie przeszli prostą drogę od koncepcji do pojawienia się w grze, a podczas procesu ich produkcji udało się uniknąć usterek i opóźnień. Za to inni… Powiedzmy po prostu, że na drodze bohatera jest wiele pułapek i że nie każda koncepcja ich uniknie. Oto historia jednego z takich bohaterów: Żywej Kuźni, który tlił się przez prawie cztery lata, by wreszcie pojawić się na Summoner’s Rift. Iskra i wyzwanie Cztery i pół roku temu Riot zorganizował wewnętrzny konkurs na projekt kolejnego bohatera z League of Legends. Każdy mógł przedłożyć swoją propozycję; najlepsze pomysły wyłonione w nieustającym głosowaniu trafiały do pierwszej dziesiątki. Dziesięć najlepszych koncepcji trafiało do zespołu projektantów, którzy rozważali możliwość ich produkcji. Nazywaliśmy ten konkurs „Zimno czy gorąco?”. Kierownik wsparcia gracza, Rammi „DigitalRam” Mohammed, rzucił mi wyzwanie: miałem wziąć udział w konkursie i uplasować się w pierwszej dziesiątce. Zabrałem się do tego z werwą i złożyłem trzy propozycje. Pierwsza była bardzo słaba. Dostała dosłownie tylko kilka głosów. Druga prawie znalazła się wśród 10 najlepszych, ale trochę jej do tego zabrakło. Trzecia przetrwała dwa tygodnie zaciętego głosowania, by ostatecznie znaleźć się na drugim miejscu. Co to był za pomysł? „Żywa Kuźnia” — wojownik wykuwający swoją własną broń. Zwołano zebranie, na którym miałem przedyskutować z projektantami, grafikami, programistami i scenarzystami, kim oraz czym może być ta Żywa Kuźnia. Dopiero gdy to zebranie pojawiło się w moim kalendarzu, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Żywa Kuźnia może stać się następnym bohaterem i pojawić w grze za kilka miesięcy. Ale spotkanie się opóźniło, przełożono je, znowu się opóźniło, znowu je przełożono… Wreszcie doszło do skutku późną jesienią 2013 roku. Na zebraniu graficy, projektanci i scenarzyści zasypali mnie pytaniami: Skąd pochodzi Żywa Kuźnia? Kim lub czym jest Żywa Kuźnia? Co ma robić i kim ma być w grze? I wreszcie pytanie, które okazało się brzemienne w skutki: Jak możemy za jego pomocą wnieść coś przełomowego do League of Legends? Odpowiedź na to ostatnie pytanie brzmiała: „Będzie ruchomym sklepem”. Z początku wydawało się to absurdalne, ale po długiej dyskusji udało nam się wypracować podstawową koncepcję postaci o archetypie kowala. Pierwsze spotkania koncepcyjne zaowocowały zarysem kierunku rozwoju Kuźni oraz spisanymi szybko pomysłami na jego zestawy umiejętności. Nie zapadły żadne decyzje, ale wiedzieliśmy, w którą stronę idziemy. center|500px|thumb|Nabazgrane notatki o potencjalnych zestawach, koniec roku 2013 Na następnym spotkaniu dalej zajmowaliśmy się Żywą Kuźnią… I pojawiła się pierwsza z kilku niespodzianek. Główny grafik, Joshua „HUGEnFAST” Smith, też wpadł na pomysł postaci w typie Żywej Kuźni. Zaproponował ją w konkursie „Zimne czy gorące” i zrobił nawet kilka szkiców swojej idei. center|500px|thumb|Kilka wstępnych wizji Ornna, połowa roku 2013 Śmiało zespoliliśmy nasze pomysły w jedno. Połączona siła atrakcyjnego pomysłu, dobrych rysunków i entuzjazmu zespołu zdawały się przepowiadać szybkie przejście Żywej Kuźni do fazy prototypu, a może nawet jego publikację na początku roku 2014. Ale nie został opublikowany w 2014 roku. Ani w 2015. Ani w 2016. Stygnięcie W roku 2014 Riot zaczął całkowicie zmieniać proces produkcji bohaterów. Każdego bohatera, nad którym pracowano, rozwijano dalej albo wsadzono do zamrażarki (czyli opóźniono do odwołania). Żywa Kuźnia trafił, niestety, do tej drugiej kategorii. Nowy proces proponowania bohaterów zakładał branie udziału w comiesięcznym zebraniu, na którym można było zaprezentować swoją propozycję. Potem albo świętowało się przejście do produkcji, albo wracało do biurka, by zastosować zebrane uwagi. Żywa Kuźnia pojawił się tam kilkakrotnie w ciągu paru miesięcy, za każdym razem otrzymując parę ulepszeń od zainteresowanych projektantów. Wydawało się, że krępy kowal powoli kieruje się do mety, która w sumie była linią startu. Ale w połowie roku 2014 pojawiła się kolejna przeszkoda. Okazało się, że pomysł „kuźni w brzuchu” planowaliśmy wykorzystać podczas przeróbki pewnego sympatycznego (ale trudnego w obyciu) . center|500px|thumb|Grafika koncepcyjna przeróbki Siona, połowa roku 2014 Taki wybój na drodze to nic nowego, w każdym razie podczas produkcji bohaterów. Zdarza się, że jakiś świetny nowy pomysł okazuje się doskonale pasować do bohatera, którego już tworzymy albo przerabiamy. Na przykład meepy stanowiły kiedyś część pomysłu na bohatera, który stał się . Tym razem wystarczyło zrobić coś z klatką piersiową Żywej Kuźni, ale na horyzoncie majaczyła już kolejna przeszkoda. Przeróbka tego, co przerobiliśmy Pod koniec roku 2014 zrobiliśmy to, co robimy najlepiej, czyli przerobiliśmy coś, co już wcześniej było przerabiane. Ponownie zmodyfikowaliśmy proces produkcji bohaterów (wciąż go używamy, więc może do dwóch razy sztuka). W obecnym systemie planujemy wypuszczanie bohaterów zgodnie z potrzebnymi rolami albo stylami gry, takimi jak „górny osiłek”, „niewidzialny zabójca” albo . To w znacznym stopniu wyklarowało, którzy bohaterowie pojawią się w najbliższym czasie, ale wyeliminowało też potrzebę otwartego prezentowania pomysłów na bohaterów. Teraz los Żywej Kuźni zależał od tego, czy ktoś zapamięta ten pomysł i czy w odpowiednim momencie pojawi się wolne miejsce na bohatera tego typu. Rok 2015 minął, a Żywa Kuźnia nie trafił do produkcji. Rok 2016 przyniósł ze sobą cały zestaw nowych bohaterów — ale nie Żywą Kuźnię. Chociaż ten bohater wyraźnie pobudził wyobraźnię projektantów i miał mocny rozpęd na starcie, wydawało się, że ogrzewające go węgle na dobre przygasły. Jednak w roku 2016 zespół pracujący nad bohaterami zdecydował się zaprojektować nowego inicjatora. Brakowało jednak gotowej koncepcji takiego bohatera. League potrzebowało kogoś, kto będzie inicjował walki, świetnie da sobie radę na górnej alei i może szybko zmieniać tempo gry. W trakcie przerzucania się pomysłami ktoś przypomniał sobie wreszcie tamten stary kawał węgla, który można by wypolerować, zamieniając go w solidnego górnego, zapewniającego swojej drużynie unikalny atut. Ta iskra wystarczyła, by węgle Żywej Kuźni rozbłysły na nowo i stał się on jednym z trójki bohaterów konkurujących o zostanie najnowszym inicjatorem. Tym razem motyw, projekt i czas działały na jego korzyść. Bohater, którego istnienie zaczęło się od rzuconego wyzwania i który przetrwał lata przeszkód, opóźnień oraz powrotów do punktu wyjścia, wygrał ten ostatni konkurs popularności i przeszedł do faktycznej produkcji. Po latach pracy to, co miało stać się Ornnem, było wreszcie gotowe, by trafić do kuźni. center|500px Ciekawi was, co stało się potem? Spójrzcie na notatki z procesu powstawania Ornna w jego Spojrzeniu na bohatera. - Morgageddon, specjalista ds. wydarzeń na żywo (niegdyś dobry gracz w League of Legends) - Greg Lovasik. Obrazy Ornn splash concept 01.jpg|1 grafika koncepcyjna portretu Ornna (w wykonaniu Joshuy 'HUGEnFAST' Briana Smitha) Ornn splash concept 02.jpg|2 grafika koncepcyjna portretu Ornna (w wykonaniu Joshuy 'HUGEnFAST' Briana Smitha) Ornn splash concept 03.jpg|3 grafika koncepcyjna portretu Ornna (w wykonaniu Joshuy 'HUGEnFAST' Briana Smitha) Ornn splash concept 04.jpg|4 grafika koncepcyjna portretu Ornna (w wykonaniu Joshuy 'HUGEnFAST' Briana Smitha) Ornn splash process.gif|5 grafika koncepcyjna portretu Ornna (w wykonaniu Joshuy 'HUGEnFAST' Briana Smitha) Ornn ThunderLord splash concept.jpg|Grafiki koncepcyjne portretu Gromowładnego Ornna (w wykonaniu Mike'a Azevedo) Ikony umiejętności Ornn stary pasyw.png|Umiejętność bierna ( ) Ornn stare Q.png|Q ( ) Ornn stare W.png|W ( ) Ornn stare E.png|E ( ) Ornn stare R.png|R ( ) en:Ornn/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów